diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen One (Diablo I)
Fallen Ones are short, goblin-like creatures that appear in all three installments of Diablo, and as Fallen in Diablo II. They have been seen wielding swords, staves, and spears. Whenever they appear, Fallen Ones are always cowardly; killing one of their kind in their vicinity will send the pack running. Like most of the low-level creatures, they are not very dangerous except in large numbers. Lore :As hard as it is to believe, the fallen ones were once exalted demons of the Burning Hells. They served as Azmodan's hands, performing acts that he would not, could not involve himself in. They were the instrument of Azmodan's first failed attempt to usurp power from Diablo and his brothers, and after that failure, the fallen were subjected to the full wrath of Diablo. They were twisted into small, ridiculous imps, in contrast to their previously powerful forms. Moreover, if they expected Azmodan to reverse their condition, they were sadly mistaken. The infuriated Azmodan held them responsible for the Prime Evils' continued reign, and so he left the fallen in their new bodies, where their degradation would serve to amuse him for all eternity. Their failure provided him with the information he required to succeed in dethroning Diablo and his brothers - the event now known as the "Dark Exile" - but that fact did nothing to soften his heart toward the fallen. When unleashed upon our realm by their master, Azmodan, these impish terrors display a tendency to swarm like flesh-hungry locusts, and they have been known to tear apart a sleeping village in minutes. Small of stature and simian in appearance, these creatures possess surprising strength and unnatural agility. Other than feasting on human flesh, the only act that gives these unspeakable horrors pleasure is breeding; hence the tendency to encounter them in large packs. However, due to their small size, cowardice appears to be one of the chief features of this species. They quickly retreat when one of their brethren falls in battle. Fallen ones display no obvious tendency towards greater organization beyond their predisposition to swarm. This is fortunate for humanity, for they are so numerous that if they were to band together in large numbers, they might easily overwhelm a small city. - Demonicus de Zoltun Kulle :These demonic imps have, of late, become very common throughout the woodlands of the Western Kingdoms. Small and vicious, many worry that if these beings were to band together in large numbers, they might easily overthrow some of the smaller cities in the region. Luckily, cowardice appears to be one of the chief features of this species, and they quickly retreat at the sight of one of their brethren falling in battle. Although Fallen seek to congregate together, so far only small encampments have been found, with no obvious overall organization. While there are wild rumors of Fallen Shaman Priests leading camps of Fallen, supposedly with the power to raise them from the dead, this has yet to be substantiated. Carvers and Dark Ones, tougher cousins of the Fallen, have also been seen closer to the fringes of civilization, indicating that the Brothers' sway may be stronger than previously understood. Diablo I The Fallen Ones are the weaker goblin race; they are similar to Imps in many respects other than their inability to teleport or hold powerful magic. They are mischievous and cunning and seek to elevate their kind to great heights, even going so far as to steal Ogden's Inn's Sign in search of 'great power'. Most of them carry a nasty curved brush-hook of a sword, and a small round shield. Sometimes, though, they are armed with spears. They are about half as tall as a human being. In fact, they are so short that they have to jump to hit their opponent, like all goblins. Fallen Ones have several variations walking around: Carvers, Devilkin and Dark Ones. '''The only threats that they are capable of posing are 1. they can force you to hunt them down, causing other enemies to ambush you, and 2. they are capable of causing a distraction against other monsters you are trying to target. In Normal and possibly Nightmare (unless your level/damage capabilities are limited), its recommended that you use weak spells so you don't waste valuable mana, and weak weapons or weapons found on the dungeon floors so you don't waste durability on fallen ones, carvers, etc. Stats Unique Fallen Ones With Spear *Pukerat the Unclean - Dungeon level 2 *Bongo - Dungeon level 3 *Snotspill (only appears in t he Ogden's Sign (quest)) - Dungeon level 4 With Scimitar *Bladeskin the Slasher - Dungeon level 2 *Shadowcrow - Dungeon Level 5 Diablo II Fallen Ones return in Diablo II as '''Fallen. They are the first demonic creatures the player encounters. After Diablo was freed in Diablo 1, they have started scouring the surrounding countryside and have taken a certain interest in magic. Many of them with greater magical acumen have risen to the ranks of Fallen Shaman. Fallen appear as small demons carrying a spiked club, short -like sword or axe on one hand, and often a crude metallic shield or a torch in the other. They scatter and run if one of their own is slain, but return to fight again if stopped by any obstacle. Fallen Shamans, if in proximity, can resurrect slain Fallen; Fallen resurrected in this manner do not count into experience points or drop loot if killed again. Fallen appear mostly in Act I, being found in small groups with a Fallen Shaman accompanying them and occasionally, entire camps of them can be found. Despite their overwhelming numbers, Fallen are fairly quick to kill (mostly in one blow) and before the Shaman can raise their fallen ones from the dead, the player would mostly have wiped out more than half the army. Like in Diablo I, there are 4 other variations of Fallen: Carvers, Devilkin, Dark Ones, and Warped Ones. Stats In Hell they are Immune to Fire. * Fallen have a chance to deal Fire damage in Nightmare and Hell. * Carvers have a chance to deal Cold damage in Nightmare and Hell. * Devilkin have a chance to deal Lightning damage in Nightmare and Hell. * Dark Ones have a chance to deal Poison damage in Nightmare and Hell. Unique Fallen *Rakanishu-- A dark blue Extra Fast Lightning Enchanted Carver found next to the Cairn Stones. Formidable because of his speed and his propensity to shoot off Charged Bolts, Lightning Resist is needed particularly for physical fighters to fight it, especially those that face him the first time. Diablo III Fallen Ones were revealed to make their return on May 22, 2009. Fallen Imps and Fallen Shamans are familiar to Diablo II, but newcomers such as Fallen Lunatics, Fallen Overseers, and Fallen Hounds make these returning enemies more formidable than ever. Category:Monsters Category:Diablo I Bestiary Category:Fallen Category:Diablo II Bestiary